Never Think You're Worthless
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Butters' dad voices his opinion on his son's best friend, Kenny McCormick. When Kenny confides in Butters about feeling completely useless, can the small blonde cheer up his friend? Rated T because of swearing, and heck it's South Park.


**Never Think You're Worthless**

_Description: Butters dad voices his opinion on his son's best friend, Kenny McCormick. When Kenny confides in Butters about feeling completely useless, can the small blonde cheer up his friend?_

"Dad, can I go out to meet Kenny?" Butters asked, running down the stairs. His father lifted his head from behind his newspaper.

"Is he that guy you like?"

"Dad!" Butters yelled, though he went pink at the suggestion. He had been wondering if his friendship with Kenny could become more – he'd had a thing for the cheeky blonde for a while now.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm in love with every single one of my guy friends." He said quietly. He had come out to his parents a while ago and since then every time he had wanted to go and play with his friends – Tweek, Pip, Kenny and any other people who accompanied them – his father had decided he liked them. If what his father assumed was true (and it wasn't) he'd have been in love with every guy his age in South Park for 7 days, and not even consecutive days, just as a total.

"I really don't like you hanging around that boy. He's a bad influence." Mr. Stotch changed tack.

"No he isn't Dad." Butters sighed. This always happened when he tried to go and meet up with Kenny.

"He's going to grow up to be a jobless, drunken man just like his father. It's how the McCormick's have been for generations. It's an excepted part of South Park – the McCormick's will always be poor drunks. That's how it is." His dad shrugged, turning back to the newspaper.

"I hate it when people assume that." Butters banged his hands down on the table next to the settee his father was seated on. "Just because Kenny is poor, doesn't mean he'll stay poor. Just because his parents are drunk, doesn't mean he will be. He's his own person, and he can, he will, become a great man – better than you."

With that, Butters stormed towards the door. He ignored his father when the man announced he was grounded for some considerable amount of time – he just carried on walking and opened the door.

He was surprised to find that Kenny was already outside. The boy's face, usually sporting a cheeky grin, was full of hurt; though only for a second, because as soon as he saw Butters he smiled.

"Heya Butters. You are coming out then." He grinned as he took Butters by the arm and dragged him away from his front porch. Eventually he let go, and they walked next to each other in silence.

"Why didn't you think I'd be coming out?" Butters asked eventually. Kenny shrugged.

"Your Dad just said you were grounded." Kenny pointed out. They were now at Stark's Pond – they usually hung around here. Butters stared in horror at Kenny.

"Y-you heard what my Dad said?" he gasped. Kenny nodded, and his expression became very solemn.

"I also heard you stand up for me." The taller blonde walked past his friend, to stare into the water. "Did you... Did you really mean what you said?" he asked, half-turning his head towards Butters. The small boy could see tears brimming in the blue eyes of his best friend.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" Butters replied, shocked. Kenny turned his eyes down again.

"Everyone expects the same of me. Everyone thinks I'll grow up to be just like my Dad; drunk, dirt poor, no job, and worthless." Kenny turned to face Butters, sky blue meeting teal. "Do you think I'm worthless Butters?" he asked; his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Why would I think you're worthless Kenny?" Again, Butters was genuinely shocked.

"Everyone else does..."

"I don't. You're important to me. And I do believe you can be a great man, because you work hard and you are such a good person. You have all sorts of bad things happen to you, but you keep on smiling." Butters walked over to stand beside Kenny.

"But it's all a mask – it's too much to cope with!" Kenny sank to the ground, head in his hands. The loose sleeve of his parka slid down, revealing bandages on his arms.

"Kenny what happened?" Butters cried, kneeling beside Kenny and holding his arm gently. Kenny pulled it away hurriedly, pulling his sleeve up to cover his arms again.

"Nothing. I fell into something." He said, voice breaking. Butters gently put his arms around Kenny.

"What's wrong Kenny?" he whispered. Kenny looked at him, his face a picture of sadness. A single tear leaked out of his eye, and he stared towards the pond again.

"Everything. Just everything. I wake up every morning, knowing my Mom will be passed out drunk, Kevin will be doing some sort of drug, Karen will still be ill, and Dad will beat me for whatever reason. Then I have to go to school, and pretend like nothing happened. I have to put up with all Cartman's shit, and the teachers moaning at me, and then on top of that I'll die at some point and no one ever gives a fuck! I could die for good, and no-one would care!" Kenny had stood up in his rage, and kicked the tree that grew by the edge of the pond. A few leaves fell down, and Kenny leaned his forehead against the tree.

"I care." Kenny turned around again. "Every time you die, I pray that you'll come back."

He walked up to Kenny, and hugged him again. Kenny returned the embrace. Shyly, Butters brushed the boy's dark blonde hair out of his eye, and cupped his face in his hands.

"Never think you're worthless Kenny. Never think no-one cares. I care." With that, Butters stood on tiptoe and placed a small kiss on Kenny's lips. He pulled away, blushing.

"Thanks Butters. That means a lot." Kenny returned the kiss, making it longer.

The pair sat for the rest of the afternoon, leant against each other for comfort, hands held together, talking in a friendly way until the sun started setting. All in all, it had been quite a good day.

A/N: 1,004

_Only just over 1,000. Oh well. That was a really gay description at the beginning XP_

_I randomly wanted to write this, the randomosity bunny (ha, a bunny, how ironic XD) struck again. I stayed up till half past midnight, when I was supposed to shut down my computer about an hour ago. But I had to finish it, else the idea hops away and I can never finish the story. So I kept going. And now I have a migraine, but oh well._

_I had to make Kenny emo and angst-y. It felt right for the story, and really, poor Kenny._

Kenny: Yeah, poor me.

_Shush. As I was saying... yeah there you have it. It's a cute pairing, really._

_I have to go now or my mom will confiscate my laptop and many ideas will be wasted. _

_Is it me, or is it always easier to write between the time of 11pm and 2am? Oh well. Bye, please review._


End file.
